Romance
by Kaorulabelle
Summary: Finalement je met toute ma fic vu que mon site esrt Out. C'est un beau roman, c'est une belle histoire, c'une romance de 1879, à Tokyo. Quelque fois, la mémoire nous fait défaut...
1. Prologue

Prologue

Cette histoire commence après le volume 27 de Kenshin mais je m'inspire du volume 28. 

Kenshin a remporté le combat contre Enishi depuis plusieurs mois. Kaoru et Kenshin s'entendent super bien, mais aucun ne se décide à déclarer son amour à l'autre.

Lorsque les amies de Kaoru (Misao était restée avec Aoshi) lui disaient que Kenshin finirait bien par lui avouer son amour, elle leur répondait:

" Je pense que s'il ne tenait qu'à lui, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps mais il y a quelque chose qui l'en empêche. J'espère juste que ce n'est pas trop grave."

Début avril, le printemps n'était toujours pas revenu, et il neigeait quand Kenshin reçut une lettre. Il la lut, prit un air grave et réunit ses amis dans le dojo.

"Mes chers amis, dit-l, j'ai reçu une lettre que je m'attendais à recevoir. Vous savez que nous sommes en guerre; le gouvernement me demande de partir me battre sur le continent. Je partirai après-demain à l'aube.

- Ah, fit Yahiko, rompant le silence qui s'était installé, ben j'espère juste que tu reviendra vite

- Moi aussi, dit Misao. Tu vas nous manquer.

- C'est vrai, lança Sanosuke, qui va nous faire la cuisine, celle de Kaoru est infecte. (Ils rirent)

- Je vais te préparer trois ou quatre pots de pommade, en espérant que tu n'en ai pas trop besoin. Bon, il se fait tard, je rentre à la clinique

- Au revoir Megumi, et merci beaucoup.

- A demain.;

Megumi partit suivie de Sanosuke. Yahiko alla se coucher. Aoshi et Misao retournèrent à l'hôtel, Aoshi jeta un regard entendu à Kenshin et lui dit: "Moi, je retournerai à Kyoto dans une semaine. Je doit protéger la ville avec Misao. Elle est forte cette petite." Il resta donc seulement Kenshin et Kaoru, qui n'avait pas dit un mot et qui lui murmura: " Viens sur le toit, il faut qu'on discute."

Ils y montèrent et s'assirent sur l'arrête du sommet.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Kaoru prit la parole la première:

- Tu sais Kenshin, je pense que seul Aoshi a remarqué que ce n'était pas un "au-revoir" mais un "adieu". Tu ne pense pas revenir n'est-ce pas?

- Vous me surprendrez toujours. C'est vrai, vous avez raison. En fait, j'aimerai bien revenir de là bas mais… Disons que sur cent chances, j'en ai 55 de mourir là-bas. Les ennemis sont bien entraînés. Ils ont votre niveau au moins, et si je peux battre 3 à quatre personnes de votre niveau, j'aurai plus de mal face à 10, 15, 20 personnes. En plus, il y a de nombreuses maladies, des épidémies… Sinon j'ai 44 chances de redevenir Battosaï, malgré la promesse que je me suis faite. Pour cela, il suffit que par malheur je tue accidentellement une personne et il refera surface. Dans ce cas, dès la fin de la guerre, je me suiciderai. Oui, je me suiciderai. Je soyez pas écœurée, je ne pourrai pas vivre en sachant que je me suis trahis moi-même en tuant quelqu'un. Et je n'oserai même plus regarder mon sabre (il le tint fermement).

- Tu est en train de me dire que tu n'as qu'un pourcent, un seul de chance de survivre à cette maudite guerre.

- Oui mais… Je me battrai, je me battrai pour cette chance. Je me battrai pour tous vous revoir et si possible, finir mes jours ici, heureux. J'ai trouvé des amis précieux, presque une famille. Et vous savez, si je ne savais pas que je serai appelé à la guerre, je vous aurais demandée en mariage.

- Kenshin…

- Ne soyez pas triste. Vous savez, je vous aime. Je t'aime ma Kaoru, tu le sais depuis longtemps. Et sans me vanter, je crois savoir que tu m'aime aussi mais… Comme l'a dit Sano " Les gens qui ont une famille à protéger ne devraient pas partir au combat près à ne jamais revenir."

- Kenshin, fit Kaoru les larmes aux yeux.;

- Ne pleure pas… Viens dans mes bras.

Elle s'y réfugia. Il posa sa tête sur celle de sa bien-aimée, et ils demeurèrent ainsi les yeux fermés.

- Tu sais, reprit Kenshin après un long silence, J'aimerais… J'aimerais que tu trouve le bonheur, avec ou sans moi si je ne reviens pas. Tu es jeune et belle, tu y arrivera sans problème.

- J'aurais du mal à être heureuse sans toi, je t'aime tu sais.

- Je sais. Je sais que tu ne m'oubliera pas. Kaoru, si je meurs, tu recevra une lettre officielle pour te prévenir, vu que tu es ma seule famille. Même si ça te fait très mal, ouvre là. Tu sauras comment je suis mort. Si c'est au combat ou d maladie, j'aimerais que tu achète une tablette funéraire et que tu prie pour que je te protège. Je le ferai de là-haut si c'est nécessaire. En revanche, si on t'apprend que je me suis suicidé, prie pour le salut de mon âme, qu'après ma punition je puisse veiller sur toi. Tu es une jeune fille pure et douce, les dieux t'écouteront.  

- D'accord Kenshin. Mais j'espère ne pas avoir à le faire, que tu reviendra.

- Moi aussi. Merci pour tout Kaoru. Cette année passée en ta compagnie m'a fait comprendre que je suis un être humain, pas un monstre. Je t'en remercie. Mais, comme j'ai une dette envers toi, je ferai ce que tu voudra pendant le temps qui me reste à vivre ici. Je te le promet. Demande-moi ce que tu veux.

- N'importe quoi?

- Oui. Dans la mesure du possible bien sûr.

- Alors j'aimerais que tu asse de moi ta femme.

- ???

- Non, pas qu'on se marie, rassure-toi, tu ne laissera pas une famille derrière-toi. Mais j'aimerais que tu me fasse ce que font les hommes à leurs femmes, que tu soit mon amant.

- En clair, tu veux faire l'amour avec moi.

- Oui. (Elle rougit mais le regarda d'un air déterminé)

- Eh bien, je pense que nous allons le regretter. C'est vrai, si je fais ça, tu sera déshonorée. Tu ne pourras plus te marier et pire tu risque de tomber enceinte et…

- Kenshin, si je me marie, ce sera avec toi et personne d'autre. Les autres je m'en fout

- …je te l'ai promis. Même si j'en ai un peu peur, je vais le faire. Je ferais ce que tu voudras.

- Merci. (Elle sourit)

- En fait, je fait aussi ça pour moi fit-il d'un air coquin. Qu'est-ce que tu croit! Il ajouta plus sérieusement J'ai envie de toi Kaoru…

Elle lui sourit. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever, elle le retint par la manche et ils s'unirent en un baiser tendre et fougueux, à la mesure de leur amour et de leur désir.

- Comme ça, reprit Kaoru après avoir lâché son homme, je garderai toujours le souvenir d'un premier baiser sur le toit, sous les étoiles. Quand je penserai à toi, ça emplira mon cœur de joie.

- Le mien aussi.

Ils sourirent. Kaoru se déplaça sur le sommet du toit, arriva à peu près au niveau de sa chambre, et sauta pour atterrir devant sa porte. Kenshin préféra descendre plus…prudemment.

- Faut pas avoir peur Kenshin, se moqua la jeune Kendoka.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        Je fais ça depuis que je suis toute petite. J'ai toujours aimé le toit, avec les étoiles. J'ai vu que le sol devant ma chambre est parfait pour atterrir. 

- Kaoru… tu m'étonnera toujours… 

- Tu serais étonné si tu savais tout ce que je sais faire.(Elle lui sourit tendrement)

Je ne vous raconterai pas ce qui se passa ensuite. Sachez seulement que, pour une fois, Kenshin se laissa dominer par plus "puissant" que lui.

Après tout ce "travail", et bien qu'épuisés, ils ne parvinrent pas à s'endormir, alors ils discutèrent. Ils voulaient profiter ensemble du peu de temps qu'il leur restait.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Le jour suivant, ils le passèrent avec leurs amis, joyeusement, en essayant de ne pas penser au très proche départ de l'homme le plus fort du Japon. Au terme de cette journée, il rappela à ses amis qu'il partirait tôt le lendemain matin. Ils convinrent de venir lui dire au-revoir.

Kenshin passa cette nuit comme la précédente, à faire comprendre son amour à Kaoru qui le lui rendit bien. Ils s'aimèrent comme des fous, comme des désespérés, juste avant que le monde, leur monde ne s'écroule.

Mais le lendemain tant redouté arriva. Une heure avant l'aube, Kenshin commença à préparer son maigre paquetage en silence. De son coté, Kaoru s'habilla et accueillit ses amis devant le dojo. Enfin Kenshin sortit. Tout d'abord, il s'approcha d'Aoshi.

- Bon courage Aoshi.

- Vous de même.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers Misao.

- N'oublie pas que tu m'as promis de le faire sourire.

- Compte sur moi!

Il alla près de Sanosuke, Megumi et Yahiko.

- Sois un homme Sano.

- Toi aussi mon pote.

- Prend soin de Megumi chuchota-t-il

- No problème!

Il regarda Megumi qui lui donna quelques pots de pommade.

- Tiens. Prend soin de toi.

- D'accord. Merci.

- De rien.

Il baissa les yeux vers Yahiko et lui tendit une main qu'il serra fermement.

- Je compte sur toi pour veiller sur le dojo et sur Tsubame.

- Ok. Reviens vite.

Il ne répondit pas et revins vers Kaoru qui se tenait au centre.

- Kaoru…

- Kenshin, je veux une dernière chose. Je veux que tu me jure que tu te battra pour revenir, pour me ramener ce ruban.

Elle lui tendit, après l'avoir enlevé, celui qui retenait ses longs cheveux ébène.;

- Je te le jure. Je te jure que je me battrai de toutes mes forces pour revenir.

Il prit le ruban et l'attacha au fourreau de son sabre. Il dégaina ce dernier et coupa ses cheveux juste au dessus du lien qu les retenait, dont il se servit pour attacher le paquet roux. Ses courtes mèches encadraient désormais son doux visage. Il tendit le rouleau flamboyant à Kaoru.

- Pour que tu ne m'oublie pas

- Aucun risque.

Il se mit à neiger. Un flocon se posa sur la joue de la jeune fille, bientôt noyé dans une larme. Son aimé essuya la goutte d'eau du bout du pouce, puis embrassa sa joue, puis ses lèvres en la serrant de toutes ses forces, sous l'œil surpris de leurs amis qui n'étaient pas au courant de l'évolution récente de leur relation.

L'aube pointait à l'horizon, et seule Kaoru put voir le visage mouillé de larmes de Kenshin, bien que les siennes lui brouillent la vue.

Enfin, Kenshin recula, fit demi-tour et partit sans se retourner, disparaissant rapidement à leurs yeux. Lorsqu'il rejoint Saito, son visage était sec et son regard décidé.

- Allons-y.

De son côté, Kaoru demanda à ses amis d'entrer et parti préparer le petit-déjeuner, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

La journée se déroula normalement, pas triste, pas joyeuse non-plus. Lorsque la nuit tomba, elle revêtit le haut de sa tenue de Kendo et l'attacha avec un mince lien de tissus. Elle sortit dans le jardin, devant sa chambre, et, sous l'œil ahuri de Sanosuke et de Megumi(Misao et Aoshi étant retourné à l'hôtel faire on ne sait quoi), sauta en un bond sur le sommet du toi, et se mit à danser. Non pas une danse traditionnelle, ou religieuse, mais une danse pleine d'émotion, qu'on pourrait comparer à de la danse classique, et même à du patinage artistique, tant elle semblait glisser et voler. Elle dansait. Ses trois amis étaient figés. Elle dansait. Ses amis avaient peur. Elle dansait et toute sa tristesse s'exprimait dans cette danse.

A chaque bond, ses amis sursautaient, craignant qu'elle chute dans le vide et se rompe le cou. Mais elle atterrissait légèrement, le pied sûr, et repartait dans des tourbillons et glissements plus fous encore. Elle dansait. Ses amis priaient pour qu'elle redescende. Elle pleurait.

Enfin, elle redescendit, en un envol gracieux. Dans la pénombre de la nouvelle lune, éclairée par quelques lointaines étoiles, seule Megumi put apercevoir son sourire. Elle alla sans un mot vers sa chambre et s'y enferma, puis se jeta sur son futon et s'endormit immédiatement.

- Euh…

- Que…

- Rassurez-vous les garçons. Elle va bien.

- Comment le sais-tu?

- Tu l'as bien vue!!! Elle est folle!!!

-  Non. Quand elle est redescendue, elle souriait. Elle pleurait aussi. Je suppose que c'est sa manière à elle d'évacuer sa douleur et sa tristesse.

- Mais elle aurait pu se tuer!!

- Aucun de nous ne la connaît depuis plus d'un an. Elle doit avoir eu l'habitude de faire ça quand elle était seule. Mais comme on l'a tous connue après Kenshin, elle devait avoir perdu cette habitude.

- Moui

- Tu as raison

- Bon, je rentre

- Je te raccompagne.

- Bonne nuit vous deux.

Le lendemain, ils ne lui posèrent pas de question, ni les jours suivants. Misao et Aoshi ne furent pas mis au courant, et ils partirent à la fin de la semaine.


	4. Chapitre 3

 Chapitre 3

Toutes les nuits, se sentant si seule dans sa chambre, Kaoru remontait sur le toit et dansait. Quelques fois, elle restait simplement assise et regardait les étoiles dessiner dans le ciel le visage de son bien aimé.

Ce dernier était arrivé au bout de trois semaines sur le continent, et combattait sans relâche, frappant du côté non tranchant de la lame, et pensait à Kaoru en regardant le ruban bleu sombre, couleur de ses yeux, accroché à son fourreau. Il se fit blesser de nombreuses fois, mais ses blessures cicatrisaient grâce à la pommade de Megumi. Trois mois de combats s'écoulèrent ainsi. De nombreuses épidémies ravageaient les armées des deux camps, mais il était miraculeusement épargné. Il disait à ses compagnons que sa bonne étoile, priée par sa bien-aimée, le protégeait de la maladie. Il put donc se concentrer sur ses combats, accomplissant des prouesses.

            Au même moment, Kaoru rendit  visite à Megumi à la clinique Oguni et s'adressa à elle en ces termes:

- Megumi, j'ai besoin de ton soutient, pour les prochains mois et les prochaines années.

- Bien sûr pourquoi? Il y a quelque-chose de particulier?

- Je suis  enceinte.

- D'accord. Et tu es sûre qu… fit-elle mécaniquement avant de sursauter. QUOI?!? Tu es enceinte?? J' vu que ta relation avec Ken avait évolué mais à ce point là…

- Qu'est-ce qui t prouve que Kenshin est le père?

- Comment?! Je le savais que Sano était un tombeur, je n'aurai jamais dû me laisser avoir… fit-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- Je plaisante. C'est bien Kenshin. Par contre, c'est quoi cette histoire avec Sanosuke?

- Rien d'important Bon, es-tu sûre que ce n'est pas un retard?

- Oui. Ça fait trois mois que je n'ai plus mes règles et j'ai un tout petit peu grossi.

- Effectivement. Sinon, as-tu des problèmes comme des nausées, des insomnies ou des sautes d'humeurs?

- Non, rien.

- Tu as de la chance. Alors revient me voir toutes las semaines qu'on voit comment ça se passe d'accord?

Sanosuke et Yahiko furet mis au courant. Sano taquina Kaoru à propos de la confection de cet enfant mais elle lui demanda s'il était jaloux de ne pas avoir réussi aussi bien avec Megumi. Yahiko fit semblant de ne pas comprendre…

Il n'empêche que c'est à cette époque que Kaoru se rendit compte à quel point elle avait de bons amis. D'autres personnes l'auraient reniée, voire battue et dénoncée, car, comme elle n'était pas mariée, l'enfant qu'elle portait n'avait pas réellement de père. Pour les gens trop curieux, elle s'était mariée pendant la période Kyoto et son mari était parti à la guerre. Pour les gens trop soupçonneux ne connaissant Kenshin que de vue, il s'agissait de Kenshin Himura, cousin au 15è degré par alliance de Sanosuke. D'ailleurs, quand on demandait à ce dernier pourquoi il n'était pas parti se battre, lui qui aimait tant cela, il répondait qu'il avait tout simplement la flemme d'y aller et une amante à baiser… Toujours est-il qu'à cette période, Kaoru cessa de danser.

La guerre sur le continent s'enlisait, elle dura encore 3ans. Deux ans après la fin officielle de la guerre, Kaoru n'avait aucune nouvelle de Kenshin, ni de lettre. Rien.

Nous sommes en mai 1885.

Un homme marche dans les rues de Tokyo.

Il est petit, et des cheveux rouge encadre un visage pâle, fatigué, et des yeux d'un violet très pâle, proche du gris et du bleu. Son gi et son hakama sont couverts de sang séché, et une tache plus claire s'élargit au bas de sa poitrine. Dégoûté, on s'écarte de son passage. Cet homme est un héros, le héros de la restauration et le héros de la guerre si récemment gagnée, mais pour le moment il a faim. Faim de nourriture et soif de réponses. Il a tout oublié de sa vie passée, avant la guerre continentale. Il a oublié s'il était marié, s'il avait des enfants. Il aurait oublié son nom si on ne le lui avait pas rappelé sans cesse. Ses seuls souvenirs sont une envie, un désir profond de ne pas tuer, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, et un prénom. A cette pensée, il resserre son étreinte autour du ruban bleu sombre qui entoure le fourreau de son sabre. Peut-être ce prénom et ce ruban appartiennent-ils à cette jeune fille dont il voit parfois le visage en rêve… Il murmure ce prénom en un souffle de vie presque imperceptible. Kaoru…

A quelques mètres de là, un jeune homme de grande taille, aux longs cheveux bruns ébouriffés et à la barbe mal rasée pousse un cri: Kenshin?!?


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Sanosuke était devant l'Akabeko. Il repensait à tout ce qui avait changé depuis que son meilleur ami était parti: Yahiko, 17 ans, avait grandit et traînait souvent avec Tsubame. Lui-même s'était "calmé" et    avait surpris Megumi en la demandant en mariage, ce qu'elle se dépêcha d'accepter et elle attendait depuis quatre mois leur premier enfant. Quant à Kaoru…

Kaoru était restée au dojo avec Yahiko. Bien qu'elle soit mère, elle n'avait pas du tout changé en apparence: Elle était devenue maître de son dojo, avait nommé Yahiko et Yutaro (revenu de prusse) maîtres adjoints, et sa volonté de fer ainsi que son tempérament vif la caractérisait toujours, mais au fond de son regard subsistait une lueur de tristesse. Sa fille se nommait Sakura. Elle était… magnifique, époustouflante. Du haut de ses "presque six ans", elle avait de longs cheveux roux sombre aux étonnants reflet bleutés, presque argentés, qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos, noués en queue de cheval, et de grands yeux lumineux, d'un violet  foncés, tirant sur le bleu marine. Elle connaissait déjà les mouvements de base du kendo, et battait des parfois des adolescents lorsqu'ils commettaient l'erreur de la sous-estimer. Elle était très douée ("normal vu" ses parents d'après Sanosuke), et très belle, mais d'un caractère… Le même caractère que de sa mère: enjoué à l'extrême, voire violent, et d'une force et d'une vivacité incroyable pour son âge; Mais elle savait aussi faire preuve de douceur ou de fermeté, pour réconforter sa mère dans ses accès de déprime.

En pensant à Sakura, son esprit le conduisait tout naturellement à Kenshin, tant elle lui ressemblait, physiquement du moins. Qu'était-il devenu? Nul ne le savait, et ça l'inquiétait. Il en était là dans ses réflexions quand il aperçut une silhouette connue. Eberlué il s'écria: "Kenshin?!?"

L'homme se retourna.

- Mais oui, Kenshin, c'est bien toi!! Mon pote, si je m'attendais à ça!! Comment tu vas? Mais, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, tu as l'air bizarre!

La réponse qui lui parvint le troubla profondément.

- Qui…Qui êtes-vous?

Surpris, il reprit ses esprits (lol) et entraîna son meilleur ami chez lui. Megumi travaillant, ils étaient seuls. Kenshin lui expliqua tout: Il revenait du continent où, forcé de se concentrer sur ses combats, il avait peu à peu perdu la mémoire. Il avait suivit Sano parce qu'il semblait le reconnaître, et qu'il devait pouvoir le renseigner.

- Mon pauvre, lui dit Sanosuke, tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines. Je crois que je vais te garder un moment chez moi…

Ainsi, Megumi fut mise au courant, et le jeune couple s'occupa de lui. Il réussit à guérir de ses blessures, dont la plaie à l'abdomen et qui ne cessait de se rouvrire.  Il retrouva peu à peu la mémoire: pourquoi il ne voulait pas tuer, qui il était, etc. Un jour cependant, il posa la question qui lui tenait tant à cœur:

- Pouvez-vous me parler d'une certaine Kaoru?

Alors, plutôt que de lui parler de choses dont ils ne savaient pas la moitié, ils décidèrent de l'emmener la voir. Ils se doutaient que cela ferait du mal à cette pauvre Kaoru de voir que celui qu'elle l'aimait l'avait oublié, mais ils espéraient qu'elle comprendrait.

Ils l'accompagnèrent jusqu'au dojo mais Megumi fut prise de contractions et Sano dû l'accompagner jusqu'à la clinique, après avoir laissé des instructions à Kenshin.

Kenshin entre donc, et fut accueillit par une mignonne petite fille…qui lui balança un coup de pied dans le tibia, provoquant une très, très grande douleur. Il gémit et lui demanda pourquoi elle le frappait.

- Tékitoi? Lui répondit-elle. Kestufélà???

- Je…je suis venu voir Kaoru Kamiya. C'est toi?!?

- Non

- Peux-tu aller la chercher s'il-te plait?

Elle le regarda avec méfiance et courut à l'intérieur.

Kaoru sortit. Elle se demandait qui était cet homme qui avait envoyé sa fille la chercher. Quand elle le vit, elle resta paralysée de stupeur.

Quand Kenshin aperçut la jeune fille, ce fut comme si sa tête explosait. Ça y était, il se souvenait de tout. Il s'évanouit.

Kaoru le vit chanceler, et se précipita à temps pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne touche terre. Elle le tira jusque dans sa maison, puis alla prévenir ses nombreux disciples que l'entraînement était terminé. Elle invita gentiment Yahiko et Yutaro à "aller se faire voir ailleurs, chez Tsubame par exemple" jusqu'au lendemain. Elle retourna voir Kenshin juste à temps pour le voir s'éveiller. Il se redressa et lui sourit. Emue, elle se mit à pleurer, avant de se précipiter dans ses bras. Il la serra fort tout contre son cœur. Elle releva la tête et il l'embrassa tendrement. Elle remit la tête contre son torse et il la tint longtemps dans ses bras.

Finalement, il regarda autour de lui et remarquant la petite fille qui les observait curieusement, il demanda

- Qui est cette petite

- C'est Sakura, ta fille.

- Et je ne suis pas petite, regarde ta jambe.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

            Kenshin sursauta, étonné.

- Ma fille?

- Oui.

- Alors ça veut dire que… Excuse-moi, je suis désolé.

- C'est pas grâce, c'est même bien. Elle m'a aidé à supporter ma tristesse et m'a donné envie de vivre. C'est aussi grâce à elle que je me suis rendue compte que j'ai des amis merveilleux. Elle lui raconta tout

- Ah…

- Et toi? Il lui raconta à son tour ses dernières années. D'ailleurs, fit-il malicieux, je dois te rendre ton ruban.

- Ce coup-ci il est intact…mais garde-le, d'accord?

- D'accord. Mais à une condition.

- Laquelle?

- Si je le garde, je ne repars plus. Donc veux-tu…veux-tu m'épouser?

- Aucun problème.

Ils s'étreignirent, et Sakura, heureuse de connaître enfin son père, les rejoignit dans cette étreinte. Ils l'envoyèrent ensuite se coucher, car il se faisait tard.

- Bon, on est seuls jusqu'à demain. Ça te dirai qu'on donne un frère ou une sœur à Sakura?

- Pas d'objection ma chère épouse.

**Fin**


End file.
